Glücksritter
Glücksritter ┊ Start= Taucht ein in die Welt des Glücksspiels. Hier dreht sich, im gehobenen Ambiente, alles um Roulette, Black Jack und Spielautomaten. Der GoldSaucer ist euch zu überfüllt vom gemeinem Pöbel? Die Einsätze an den Tischen zu gering? Dann besucht den Glücksritter. Wir haben das, was man dort vergeblich sucht. Klasse. Der Glücksritter ist mehr als ein Casino, er ist eine Lebensform. Wer durch die Hallen flaniert, merkt rasch: Die Spielbank verzaubert mit mehr als nur seiner Dekadenz. Ausgewählte Spiele, gehobene Einrichtung und exklusive Getränke werden den Gästen dargeboten. An besonderen Abenden sorgen die talentiertesten Künstler dafür, dass die Gäste auch hier mit den besten der besten verwöhnt werden. |-| ┊ Hausregeln= 1) den Anweisungen des Personals ist folge zu leisten 2) das Mitbringen und Verzehren eigener Speisen und Getränke ist untersagt 3) die Bühne darf nur auf Anweisung des Personals betreten werden 4) dem gehobenen Ambiente entsprechend erwarten wir von unseren Gästen dazu passende Kleidung. Wir behalten uns vor bei nicht einhalten des Dresscodes betreffende Personen der Räumlichkeiten zu verweisen. 5) Beschädigung des Inventars wird nicht geduldet und betreffende Übeltäter müssen für Ersatz aufkommen 6) Diebstahl und Betrug wird den Gelbjacken gemeldet und betreffende Personen bis zum Eintreffen dieser verwahrt 7) Waffen sind strikt untersagt und direkt am Eingang abzugeben 8) anstößiges Verhalten, z.B der Austausch übertriebener Zärtlichkeiten oder Belästigung anderer Gäste, ist untersagt 9) Personen, die meinen Gewalt anwenden zu müssen, werden ebenso gewaltsam aus dem Casino entfernt. 10) Das Nichteinhalten der Hausregeln kann zu einem lebenslangen Hausverbot und anderen drastischen Konsequenzen führen. |-| ┊ Spiele & Regeln= BlackJack Tisch Ziel Erreiche den Wert 21 mit den Zahlen/Karten (oder so hoch wie möglich, ohne die 21 zu überschreiten) Zu beachten *Der Kartenleger muss, wenn er unter 17 ist, eine weitere Karte ziehen. Ist er über 17, darf er keine mehr nehmen. *Mitspieler sind von der oberen Regel nicht betroffen *Grundeinsatz zum mitspielen ist 10 Gil, maximaler Einsatz für den Spieler ist 30 Gil *Zuschauer dürfen maximal (gesamt) 20 Gil auf einen Stapel eines Spielers setzen. Sollte der Stapel "voll" sein, so wird dieser geschlossen und man darf auf diesen nichts mehr setzen *Gewinne werden 1:1 ausgeteilt (Beispiel: gesetzt 20 Gil, bekommt 40 Gil) How to Play Es gibt einen Kartengeber (Angestellter) und max. fünf Mitspieler pro Tisch. 1. Runde: Jeder Mitspieler muss seinen Grundeinsatz tätigen bevor jeder eine Karte erhält (auch Kartengeber). Auch Externe (Zuschauer) dürfen auf einen Stapel ihrer Wahl wetten, jedoch nur gesamthaft bis 20 Gil und der Mitspieler darf bis 30 Gil erhöhen. Hat ein Stapel von den Zuschauern 20 Gil erreicht, wird dieser für diese Runde geschlossen. 2. Runde: Einsäze noch bis max. 20 Gil pro Stapel erlaubt für Zuschauer, Mitspieler auf 30 Gil. Jeder bekommt eine zweite Karte (Spieler und auch Kartengeber). 3. Runde: Keine Einsätze mehr. Jeder bekommt eine zweite Karte (Spieler und auch Kartengeber). Jeder Spieler kann noch weitere Karten verlangen, bis er nicht mehr will (deutliches Signal oder Worte). 4. Runde: Wenn alle bedient sind, zieht der Kartengeber noch nach (wenn nötig - siehe "zu beachten"). Liste Kartenwerte und Würfe Roulette Die Regeln des Roulette sind hier vereinfach. Ihr könnt entweder auf eine Zahl oder eine Farbe setzen. Mindesteinsatz: 10 Gil. Spielautomaten Einsatz ist 1 Gil pro Spiel. |-| ┊ Plot & Illegales = An einem Ort an dem viel Geld den Besitzer wechselt sind auch die zwielichtigen Gestalten nicht weit. Klingt es doch zu verlockend einmal die passende Karte aus dem Ärmel zu ziehen oder vielleicht sogar den Tresor zu knacken… doch seid gewarnt: der Glücksritter arbeitet eng mit den Gelbjacken zusammen und missglückte Versuche werden hart bestraft. OOC: Wir wollen euch mit dem ‚Glücksritter‘ auch eine Plattform für so manches krumme Ding bieten. Doch dies machen wir nur unter einigen Voraussetzungen: 1) Wollt ihr ein krummes Ding drehen, schreibt uns OOC an, wir werden einen extra Termin finden an dem wir nur für euch öffnen um auch passend auf einen Raub oder dergleichen eingehen zu können. Habt bitte Verständnis dafür dass wir Falschspiel und dergleichen nicht im normalen Betrieb bespielen können und werden. Die Textflut ist in solchen Projekten immer überwältigend und die Spieler des Personals haben auch ohne diese Aktivitäten genug um die Ohren. 2) Wir sind nicht einfach nur da um wie ein NPC ausgeraubt oder betrogen zu werden. Es gibt geschultes Personal und es folgen auch Würfelregeln bezüglich des Bemerkens eines Spielbetrugs. Es wird also ein ‚Wettkampf‘. Schaffen wir es euch auf frischer Tat zu ertappen und zu überwältigen oder schafft ihr es unbemerkt fette Beute zu machen. 3) Konsequenzen. Werdet ihr erwischt hat dies wie im echten Leben Konsequenzen, je nach Straftat kann dieses in einem der härtesten Fälle zu Gefängnisstrafen führen die vorerst euren Charakter aus dem ‚Rollenspiel-Geschehen‘ heraus nimmt. Solltet ihr also ein krummes Ding bei uns drehen wollen, gehen wir davon aus dass ihr auch mit den vollen Konsequenzen spielt, die sich durch so etwas ergeben kann. (Keine Sorge wir werden niemanden Jahre lang in ein Gefängnis stecken lassen aber eine gewisse Weile erwartet wir schon dass dann die ‚Haftstrafe‘ abgesessen |-| ┊ Speisen & Getränke= |-| ┊ Galerie= Gluecksritter Bar.png|die Bar Gluecksritter_Blackjack.png| der Blackjack Tisch Gluecksritter_Roulette.png| das Roulette Gluecksritter Automaten.png|ein Teil der Spielautomaten Gluecksritter_Automaten2.png| noch mehr Spielautomaten |-| ┊ Personal=